Loveless's Child
by mrs.weary2
Summary: It was the night she should have stopped. The night she didn't know what will happen
1. That Fateful Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters!!

Summery: It as the night she should have stopped and thought. It was the night she made a bigger mistake then she realised. Hermione/Draco pairing.

It was midnight when he was walking they halls. He knew that it was forbidded,but that never stopped him before. He was a trouble maker and this was the trouble he wanted.Everyone knew about the fight she and her boyfriend had in the Great Hall. Ron Weasly had know idea what she was capable of. Draco was on the hunt, but he had no idea what to do when he saw her. He planned on making her feel worst to hide his own feelings. He knew that she was the reason that he was failing most of his classes. He loved her smarts, her green eyes, and her sexy body. He knew that if it ever got out about his feelings, he woud be the laughing stock of school, and a shame to his parents. He saw her round the corner, and he lost all control.

Hermione Granger was still upset over her fight wih Ron. He was extremely hurtful, they had been talking about sex for a while ad she kept saying no, but tonight he was fusterated by her resent no. She wanted to wait till she got married, but it was harder then she let on. She's been really horny lately and she was trying her hardest to wait. Ron had his hand up her skirt, and was fingering her in class while Snape was lecturing them on the dangers of messing up a changing potion. She was still horney from that, but he picked a fight with her in the Great Hall. She stromed out and was trying to go back to make up, when she ran in to Drco Malfoy.

Without another word, he grabbed her and kissed her hard. she pressed up against him, not thinking at all. His hand went up her skirt to find her wet and ready. She undid his pants and he lifted her up. She straddled him and she met his thrust. He placed hi finger on her most senstive spot, the pleasure for both of then was so overwelming, that they came at the same time. Breathless and full of regret, Hermione ran to the Common Room, passing by Ron and Harry, who had to jump out of the way. She cried for hours, not realizing that the consquences were already started to take affect.


	2. What to do?

A few months later, Hermione spent most of her time with her head in the toliet. She thought she had the flu or something ,so she went to see Madam Promfry. She told her of the symtoms she was having, the sickness, the fatige, and the lack of concentration. Madam Pomfry looked worried, but she did a spell that reviled what was wrong with her. Hermione sat worried that something was really wrong, the answer was more of a shock then she could handle, the next thing she saw was darkness.

When she woke up, she saw that Madam Pomfry was leaning over her, she quickly remebered a memory spell and rabbed her wand. She cast the spell and ran out without Pomfry knowing. She felt bad about doing that but she knew she would have gotten expelled if Dumbledor found out, she jut had to kept it a secret untill she gave birth and be able to give the baby away. She knew she wasn't going to tell Draco, but this was to big a secret to not tell Harry and Ron. She would tell them that she was pregnant but she didn't see the guys face. She would however wait till the 3rd trimester, when it was safe. until then she need to find spelles to increase the size of her clothes.

A few more months later, spilled the beans to Harry and Ron because They had asked her if she was gaining wiehgt for a reason. The look on their faces was more then she could take and she brust into tears. Harry hugged her and told herr it will be all right. Ron Walked out and when to the lake. He was trying to grasp that his girlfriend was pregnant, let alone rapeed in the very school he thought was safe. He knew that she would be kicked out and Dumbledor would hunt down he guy who did this. He was certin though that dumbledor will find out any way with her increasing size and appetite. He finally ready to exect it and try to convince her to get help. He would find out who it was also who did this. he would never rest till he found out. Draco was watching from a distant and was worried, he had planted a magical bug in the common room to see if she was going to tell her friends, that's when he found out about the baby. What was he going to do?


	3. The Final Chapter

Hermione Granger woke up with extreme pain and wetness. She had never felt such pain in her entire life. She was 34 weeks pregnant and she still had 6 weeks to go, she tried not to cry out in pain as she got to her feet. She knew she had to get Ron and Harry, she stumbled to Ginny's bed and shook her as hard as she could. Ginny woke up and asked what was wrong, Hermione told her to help her to the common room, and to get Harry and Ron. Ginny helped her to the couch, and ranto get Ron and Harry. Hermione grabbed a pillow and bit down as the pain engulfed her again. She knew she was in labor, and she was trying not to make a sound till Ron and Harry were there. She had been secretly reading abut her pregnancy and the fear of labor, she was only a teenager, and she didn't want Dombledor to kick her out. She had however told her parents and they begged her not to come back to school, but she was hell bend on finishing school so she wouldnt be left behind, and if she could never come back and lest she knew enough to protect her self if You know Who ever came to power. She was panting to try to get though the pain, Harry and Ron ruhed down stairs and told Ginny to get Dumbledor and Madam Pomfry.

The next contractionshe called out in pain waking up everyone, they came down stairs and Hermione called out to help. One of the girls lived ona farm and knew what was going on, she told Harry to get a sheet, and for Ron to help Hermione get though the contractions. She check and found out that she was 10cm dilated, and the baby was crowning. she knew she wasn't going to be able to wait any longer. She told Hermione to push, and after about 3 mins. of pushing, a healthy baby girl was born. Everyone just stood in shock, know one knew she was pregnant, although their had been some concern about her health as she gained weight.

Dumbledor, Madam Promfry, and Professer McGonagal ran into the common room, and stopped dead in their tracks, and where trying to figure out what had happened. They brought her and the baby to the infarmery, and she told them what she told Harry and Ron. She didn't like lying to Dumbledor, so she asked to talk to him alone, Once they were alone she told him everything, including who the father was. He told one of the painting guys to go get Malfoy. She was so ashamed, but Dumbledor told her not to worry what's done is done, but he was disappointed that she didn't tell him. She told him that she was scared that she would be kicked out, but he would do everything in his power to make sure that didn't happen.

Malfoy walked into in room, and fainted, He knew she was pregnant,but he didn't think she would stay in school. When he woke up he explained that he knew, but didn't say how he knew. He was suddenly happy to be a father, but he was scared to end up like his father, but an Owl had been sent to both sets of parents. Their parents came in and Malfoy's started to lecture, but Dumbledor stopped him. Dumbledor explained that this is something that Hermione and Draco would have to deal with, and Draco said that he wanted to be there for the baby. Hermione was happy with the outcome and Harry and Ron now knew about what happened, and Ron promised to stand by her no matter what. She knew he was her soulmate, and nothing could keep them apart.

The End!


End file.
